Born To Be King
by Roaniegal
Summary: The question we all ask is how did Taka come to be Scar? What pushed him over the edge to kill his own brother? Why did he turn away from the Lion Guard is my new one after the new series llow his birth throughout life, and experience a land rich with tradition and deeply in touch with it's spiritual side.
1. Birth Of The Princes

Ahadi sighed, watching the sun slowly rise over the horizon. His Uru was in their cave, her premature labor in full swing and the mandrill community was inside helping her. The occasional outcry shattered the early morning peace and Ahadi flinched just as his father came up over the summit.

"My son. How is she?"

"No word, Father. I do pray she will be alright."

Mohatu sighed, his eyes going to the few still-twinkling stars rapidly fading over the west side of the Pridelands. His brown mane was slowly going grey, and his eyesight was blurring, but his mind was as sharp as ever. He nudged his son, motioning him to look in the same direction. Half-heartedly, Ahadi did as told, and smiled as a small cluster of star still brightly shone on. Both of them knew the cluster all too well.

"Mom. Do you think she's watching over Uru?"

"Do I think? Now, what kind of question is that? Ahadi, your mother and mine are keeping your mate safe. And I am sure your cubs will be fine. The Great Drought, it is almost over. They'll be running on fat chubby legs in no time. You have to have faith, son. The Circle Of Life is a mysterious thing. It claims those we aren't ready to let go, yet at the same time, provides us with fresh blood to renew the old ones. Just, keep your head. Fatherhood is stressful. And if these cubs have issues from being early, it will be even harder. Know I am always here to help. I-"

Mohatu paused as soft cried hit his and Ahadi's ears, and the old king's face lit up in joy. "Well, my boy! Go on down and see your cubs!" Ahadi started down, and then hesitated, moving backwards to then sit in front of his father with his front paws aligned to a bowing stance, silently honoring his father.

"Do I have your leave, Sire?"

"Ahadi, you've been king for a few months now. No longer am I your sire, and nor do you need ask permission for leave."

Ahadi smiled, his soft green eyes going to his father's brown ones. "You will always be my king. Do you gift me permission to leave, Sire?"

Mohatu gave a soft roar, then bent his head to his son. "By Blood, and Flesh, and Power of Bone; by the Sun and Moon and Wind, I gift you permission to abide without my Presence. Ye of the Land Of Kings, I grant you your leave. Peace and Wisdom be with you, oh Warrior."

Ahadi smiled warmly then, rushing past his father and almost belly-flopping into the cave where his mate lay. Once he stepped in, he allowed his eyes to get accustomed to the darkness, ears flickering towards the gentle cried of babes and a soft purring that could only be his mate. Calling out her name, he watched warm hazel eyes look up at him, as as he neared, he saw how filled they were with love, and with worry. Keeping his steps slow and short to call out to her instincts he meant no ill will, he tried to keep his heart from bursting from within his chest. His marriage to Uru had not been a choice marriage, no. It had been chosen by his father's mother, Queen Gharama. She had been the blood-heir to the kingdom, and she was the one to care for betrothals, as was duty for the past kings or queens, called Elders. Never was it the parents to find a child for their heir to join with. But Uru had been from the pride across the river, atop the mountains. And after Elder Gharama's trip there the moon after Ahadi's own birth, she had secured a position for the future heir to their great nation. At weaning age, Uru came to live with them, and all was fine for many months.

Then, came the drought. The desperation. And in that desperation, the betrothal was nearly broken by Uru's uncle. He was selfish, and he felt that Mohatu owed them more than just an eventual land tie, especially with the hardships. Mohatu found the request for water rights reasonable, as the river severing the seperate domains had dried up, and granted them the right to find water in the Pridelands, though the water situation was not much better. Still, Ugondo was rude and made himself the enemy of the Pridelands, fighting the Prideland subjects for his own battle with thirst. Nearly causing a war, Ugondo insisted he was in the right, being the Lion Guard leader and 'in great need' for extra water to fulfill his duties to his king, to his brother. After a great debate betwixt King Mohatu and King Usicko, Ugondo was banished forever by both prides and a somewhat shaky peace was formed again. Mohatu had spoken to Usicku about sending back Uru, as an alliance between two nations was showing difficult to establish and keep in good terms, but Usicko plead with Mohatu to keep her, for he loved his daughter and knew as Queen-Consort she would achieve great honors and status. Mohatu reluctantly agreed, and no more problems arose from the other kingdom.

Uru and Ahadi grew up, and as generations before them had done, joined in love and mateship with each other for the good of both kingdoms. Though they had never gotten to be anything more than friends, albeit very good friends, they gave their relationship a hundred percent for the kingdom they both loved. And as they found it was time to fulfill their other duties and create children, they swore to each other they would love the cubs and raise them right. Though Uru and Ahadi had never fell into a love common for mates, they were still extremely protective of each other and would kill or die for each other.

Realizing he was at Uru's side, Ahadi snapped out of his musings and bent down, smiling softly. He licked hr cheek and warmly nudged her. "You still look beautiful, Uru. Even after this long labor. I am impressed. Are you well?"

A soft tingle rang out in Uru's heart at his compliments and she smiled back at her king and longtime friend. "I am tired, but I am well. We have sons, Ahadi! Three sons. They are weak, and very small...but they will be alright, I am sure. I'll nurse them as much as I can and hopefully they will gain strength. They'll be known as the very best lions this side of the Kingdoms! I just know it. Everybody will know their names!"

Ahadi smiled patiently, he loved hearing her get excited like a small cub. Laughing warmly, he lay down beside her and grinned cheekily. "And what are those names, my Diamond?"

Uru blushed. Though she did not 'love' him, she did like to be complimented, and only he was allowed to call her that. "I don't know. Here! Let me show them to you. I don't want to move them much, but these boys deserve to know their daddy."

Carefully she placed them each on the rock floor and Ahadi could only gape in wonder. When he had pictured his sons, he had not been able to think they would be this precious. One son was a pale golden color, much lighter than Uru's, and the cub opened it's eyes to reveal dark drown orbs, much like Mohatu's. Ahadi let out a soft rumble of laughter as he gazed at his son, for a second one tumbled of his own free will from the safety of it's mother to plop unceremoniously atop his brother, and his ruddy red coat made Ahad's heart skip a beat with absolute love. "This one! He looks like me, Uru! My son! He is so gorgeous. Of, course, they all are. This one even has green eyes...he is amazing, like his mother. Where is the third, my Gazelle?" His mate sighed worriedly and carefully placed her thirdborn in front of her mate, smiling faintly. The last son was a deeper golden color, the color of the dawning sun. The cub didn't make a sound as he was moved from warmth of paws to the cooler stone, and the eyes opened briefly to reveal jarring red iris's. The infant seemed to wince and closed his eyes, letting out pathetic mewls and Ahadi shuddered as he felt pain come off the cub in waves as his newborn struggled for breath.

"This one is the weakest. The other two are a touch under-developed, but this one...he is so weak, Ahadi. Our son may soon depart from us, into the Circles Glare. I pray he does not...but we must be prepared. Do you want to name them all...?"

Ahadi stared at his best friend, in one moment feeling as though she was very much a stranger. "Yes. We will name them so that if they all make that journey, each will go to the stars in greatness. How about we take turns?"

She nodded, looking ashamed she had dare imagine not naming her firstborn cubs. Clearing her throat, she nudged the pale golden one and tried to keep out the tremble in her voice as she licked her son and smiled. "Nidani. For _within_ this child, lies _greatness_."

Ahadi nodded his approval and rubbed his other golden son. "Mufasa. For this child will grow to be _king_ of the beasts in our land, respected by all and king of his brothers."

Uru smiled and licked him for that, shedding a few tears from her stress level, and then she looked at their remaining unnamed son and smiled a true smile, one that nearly blinded Ahadi in it's brilliance. "Taka. For his _dirt colored coat_ , and because I _want_ great things to be gifted to him in the future, but we must teach him -teach them all- that wanting is not enough, that you must have a drive to make things work."

Ahadi couldn't have been happier. He had his sons, his mate. He had his kingdom and pride, he had his father. All he needed was for his father to scout out mates for each son, and his life would be complete. Ahadi's mind was busy with thoughts of the future as he helped his Uru settle the cubs into a good suckling position and then watched over her as she fell into a much needed sleep.


	2. New Comers

It was sunset, hours later, when Ahadi woke to see a large brown paw on his nose. "Father? What is it? Are the Pridelands in danger?"

Mohatu's warm gaze was tinted with fear, and the emotion seemed to hit Ahadi now that he was awake. "There are some strange lions on the borders, by the Freelands. One lion, two pregnant lionesses, one very young male cub, and a small female cub. The lion seems...I am unsure what to call it, my son. Wary. Untrusting. But the females are very close to their time, I could smell the beginnings of birth upon their coats, if that says anything. I told them to wait whilst I fetched you. What do you want to do?"

Ahadi was up, stretching and trying to shake himself awake. "I will go to meet them. The ladies should be given proper rest, no matter what descision is made about the male. Show me, Father. Please, bring me to them."

On the father and son duo journeyed, and as the two came to a stop, Ahadi let out a long sigh. The lions and lionesses in front of him were weak, obviously on the brink of starvation and death. The sole male was shaky, but he towered over the two lionesses, looking like he would fight any danger. Ahadi kept his shoulders back, showing off his prowess, but walked slowly. This showed both his dignity and goodwill to the small pride, and the adults in the group acknowledged it with a soft nod.

"I am Ahadi, king of this land. Who are you, and where do you journey from?"

The lion sighed, laying back his ears in a submizzive manner. "I am Chini. These two are Bora and Ngoma. The little boy is Leo, and the young girl Nyasi."

"Zira. My name is Zira, Chini!"

Chini frowned towards the girl, but turned his attention back to Ahadi and continued talking. "We journey from the Kapatcha Pride, days away. Our king was overthrown and now another king rules, but he desires to kill any female still carrying cubs from the old ruler. I lead the lead party of escapees, and we got out safely. My daughter..."

Chini sighed heavily and a tear escaped his eyes. "My daughter stayed behind to entertain the males and keep them off everybodys tail. From the sounds we heard while leaving, I think she -and our- plan was discovered. I doubt she is still alive. I swore to keep these within my care safe, but everything has been against us. Perhaps the spirits felt us destined to stay and be slaughtered..." Chini paused and looked away, steeling his face. "Reguardless, my group is tired. Might I ask you to provide the ladies with a nighttime pad to rest their paws? We have been traveling, and both are only days away from their birthing times."

Ahadi's heart and mind were filled with compassion, and he smiled. "Of course, Chini. Stay as long as you need. We have medicines here, stay until Bora and Ngoma have given birth, and then leave if you wish. They should be safe while having their cubs. Which one is Leo and Nyasi's mother?"

Chini hesitated, but Nyasi snorted and stuck her pointy black nose in the air. "My momma died having me. Leo's dad was the old king...and he don't gots no mama!"

Leo flinched and wobbled on his paws, barely old enough for his spots to fade and he spoke quietly. "Mother ran off after I was born. I sucked from Nyasi's...I mean, Zira's...mother."

Ahadi felt a rush of sadness for the two little cubs who had already experienced so much death and destruction. Glancing at Chini, he jerked his head towards his rocky home and began to lead the way. He told them of the pridelands long history and about his mate as they walked, and got the feeling the mothers-to-be were excited to meet a new mom and talk about lioness things. As the last rays of light faded over the moutains of the east, they reached the cave to an awake Uru, who shakily stood and then winced, sitting back down.

"Forgive me, I would like to be a good queen and hostess but my children were born this morning and I am still under effects."

The two expectant mothers looked to each other and smiled to the queen, bowing carefully to her and grinning ear to ear. "No apologies needed, Queen Uru. We understand. I and Ngoma are soon to be feeling that same soreness. We look forward to it, and perhaps you can give us pointers. How are your cubs? What did you have?"

"Sons. Three boys...all very early. I pray they survive, but if not, at least I might spoil your cubs while Ahadi and I try for another one..."

Her desperation and fear rolled off her coat in waves, and pity clenched both of the newcomers' hearts. They moved forward to nuzzle her and reassure her as Ahadi, Chini, and Mohatu watched. Slowly the two head lions of the pridelands drew their eyes away from the scene, showing Chini where he and his group would sleep. Nyasi and Leo were asleep within minutes, exhausted from the journey. Late into the night the adults stayed up, discussing their situations and Ahadi and Uru assuring them they could stay as long aas needed. Mohatu watched with much pride, knowing he had raised a son such as this.

A few dawns later, Ahadi was awoken in the middle of the night by his father urging him out of the cave. With the soft whimpers of two lionesses explanation enough, he swiftly grabbed his three sons and brought them out to the warm air of the summit. Taka and Nidini had gained a bit of weight in the few days, Mufasa was constantly crying and seemed to have little to no appetite. Settling down to enjoy a long slumber, Ahadi was startled by his third sons' cool skin, and as he waited, it seemed as though his Mufasa was drawing shorter and shorter breaths, until one long shudder and shrill outcry of pain stopped the breathing completely. The brown lion could only stare in utter horror and shock as he saw his child's chest move no more. Without thinking, he rushed to the cave entrance where birthing cries still rang loudly. Peering into the entrance, he let out a loud trembling roar which echoed off the walls. As the lead mandrill Mishiki looked up, the apprentice Rafiki smiled and went back to calming young Bora, who was feeling nonstop pains of her cub being ready to be born.

"Ahadi, Great King, we must be left by the lionesses. What is wrong?"

"My son, Oh! My son, my Mufasa, he has...something is wrong. He stopped br...bre...breathing!"

Ahad's breath came in shallow gasps, and as Uru heard his proclamation she burst into god-awful wails, horrible keening sounds that could not, would not, be quieted or stopped. Her body shook, tears rolled down, and she collapsed as her sorrow would not bear her body's weight. Mishiki arose quickly from his position, giving Rafiki instructions to follow him as he and Ahadi went out the cave entrance.

When they came upon the warm bodies of two instead of three, Mishiki sighed and knelt by the still body of the tiny orange cub. Feeling the chest, it seemed as though Mishiki withdrew into himself as he reached behind his back and withdrew his satchel of many wonders. From it, he took a small turle shell and a hare's skin from it; grabbing a horned melon fruit, breaking it open and sprinkling it into the shell, his eyes oddly empty as he sprinkled simple sand from the dusty ground, and then his voice began to speak in a hoarse whisper, sent to the great kings above resting in the sky.

"Loo wafalme wakuu, kwa nini kuchukua hii maskini mateso nafsi? Naomba kwako kumrudisha, hivo tupate kuwa mkuu wetu mara moja zaidi? Natoa wito kwa roho nzuri kurudi pumzi yake, au Utanijulisha nija nipate kuupokea kuungana naye na familia yake!"

Heavy winds picked up as he finished his speech, his tongue speaking a language none but he would ever know. And as the great spirits rose amongst the king and mandrills, around the babes, the turtle shell was lifted into the air, spinning, spinning, spinning. As it floated back down, Mishiki grabbed it, peering into the mixed things which he had put into the shell prior to his plea. Tsking, he sighed and lay his hand on the still cub, looking Ahadi in the eyes.

"There is a cure, my King. But-"

"I DO NOT CARE! JUST DO IT!"

Mishiki growled under his breath, and as Ahadi was silent he continued. "A soul transfer is the only way. But it is risky. Soul transfers do not always work, and if it fails you will be left with two dead sons. Are you willing to chance this?"

"What is it...?"

Uru's broken voice came from below the summit, her hearing perfect but her body unable to make the climb, as her brain told her that if she never saw her son still as death, then it would not be so and he would be fine. Mishiki sighed and spoke loudly, so that all who mattered could hear him.

"It is an ancient cure, one which has not been done for many lifetimes. I call upon sprits and they enter the soul of one other lion, one of similar age and of purest of souls, for only a pure soul can transfer into another being. They take that soul which is another's and give it to the dying one, thus reviving him. The souless lion will still live but forever be tainted with darkness at every turn. Special care would have to be taken to insure he does not become a ruthless one, for as he is souless he would no longer truly understand right from wrong. He would breath, yes, but be dead inside as Mufasa is now. Do you choose this fate for another of your sons? For should this fail, the taken spirit shall be left wandering this earth for the evermore, never finding peace and the body will breath no more. It will take both your children if this is not successful. Is that a choice for you, My King?"

Ahadi stared between his three sons, pain sharp in his eyes as he tried to understand which was worse, losing one son to tragedy or possibly losing two by his greedy choice to try and keep all three. Sighing, he would not meet his distraught mate's eyes as he spoke, chin to his chest in grief and fear.

"Let it be done, Oh Shaman."

"Which son do you choose for the transfer of souls, Oh King?"

Ahadi stilled, feeling his heart skip. His choice would doom one cub ultimately. How dare he have to live with that. Turning away, he heard Uru scream at him to not dare say another word, and he turned away, his eyes wild with a father's desperation and love. he did not dare look at any of his children as he spoke quietly.

"Let it be Taka."

Uru screeched out her anger at her mate, anger and pain echoing in her voice as her legs again gave out and she splattered unconsciously against the stone. As a few of her lionesses came to her aid, Ahadi was only focused on the two mandrills as they called upon the past kings to work the magic of the sahara, and the gold of a pure spirit protruded out of Taka's mouth and into Mufasa's. Each was surrounded by a brilliant, blinding light of pure gold, the color of the sun, and as Mishiki spoke more enchanted words, it seemed as though his old voice grew young again, and it was stronger, more forceful; and as the Lion King and Lion Elder watched, the mandrill, the shaman began to dance around the cubs, shaking his staff and continuing his second verse of words for this ancient spell:

"Humn, din yada, umn din yada!  
Hebu! Mbili ata ata ataungana katika kifo!  
Hu,n din yada, umn din yada,  
Nua kutengwa kwa ajili ya maisha,  
Kuchukua roho, Kuchukua roho,  
Diaima Wawili wawili.  
Ndugu Kufanya Kafara  
Humn din yada umn din yda, yada din hmn ya,  
Hakukina zawadi zaidi  
Oh, humn din yada umn din yada umnn!"

There was chanting to accomadate his words, chanting that came from no mouth Ahadi could see. The baboon's eyes were dark and empty still, as he channeled the spirits of kings long gone. Winds picked up, and it seemed to Ahadi that he was stuck in a swirling hurricane of golden aura. Musics played in his ears, the song of the past kings. Thunder crashed in a cloudless sky, and then...

Then there was silence.

It was a silence like no other, one almost unreal and otherworldly. As Ahadi's eyes swiveled at once to his cubs, he watched the golden glow fade slowly and as his two afflicted cubs each took deep breaths and wrinkled their noses, Ahadi let out loud laughs and clapped his old mandrill friend on the back. Uru slowly had made it up to the summit, fear in her eyes. Yet when she saw her three cubs slowly crawling around, her heart lifted and she grabbed Mufasa, a new round of tears falling. She collapsed from utter relief and growled as Ahadi tried to come closer.

Sighing, he left her alone and headed down towards the main caves just as small, delicate cries came from the birthing cave. He turned to see Uru rush towards the cave, cubs in mouth. As both rulers rounded the corner and went inside, a beautiful sight greeted them. Leo and Nyasi were gathered side by side looking at Bora and Ngoma. The new mothers glanced up at Ahadi and Uru as they entered and smiled faintly as they saw the three cubs alive and well. Ngoma purred warmly, swishing her tail and inviting Uru to step closer to view the fur she held between her paws.

"We've daughters, my lords. My little girl is healthy, and much fatter than I thought she would be. What with our lack of food, I feared she be sickly, but Sarafina is perfect, absolutely perfect! See how she is already lively!"

And it was true, for the pale cream cub was inching slowly on the ground, making tiny grunts as she tried to get her legs to do what they were not yet capable of. She watched the bigger lions move with unfocused eyes, and they mewed for her mother who laughed and scooped her newborn up.

Bora joined in the laughter, nuzzling and waking her daughter who turned around sleepily and yawned, opening dark orange eyes and then closing them to go back to snoozing. Bora folded her ears back and joked to Ngoma "Sarabi is like her father...a lazy-tail in the morning!" Ngoma laughed and nodded, then turned their attention to the new cubs. Ahadi looked to Uru who's gaze was going back and forth between their three cubs and the newborns. She shrunk up against him and whimpered, closing her eyes and pinning her ears back.

"Looking at them I see how truly tiny our boys are. What if we lose them again...Mufasa, he's so weak, this soul transfer thing..."

"Darling. Not here, my love. My Diamond, let us continue this discussion in private. Please, let's just congratulate the new mothers..."

She pulled away from him, hurt in her eyes. "You only care about politics, is that right? Forget our sons and their well-being...just to keep the peace!"

Ahadi felt the sting of her paw across his face and he stared at her in shock as she rushed out. His vision slid to his surprised pride members and he groaned. He loved his best friend, but she could be so...so emotional. He shook his head, giving quick greetings and a celebratory speech of blessings of well-being for the new lionesses and then left, intent on righting his relationship.

"Uru, you know I care about our sons. But we have to remember that I am a king, and you a queen. We have to act right in public. I'm sorry for sounding insensitive, but I have to follow protocol. My Diamond, please. I know we are all on edge because the boys have everything against them, but you'll see. They'll all be alright. Just keep your head."

Uru sighed, hanging her head and swishing her tail back and forth. "I'm sorry. But I so looked forward to motherhood, and I hate feeling like the boys aren't connected to me, and like they are just these separate creatures I'm only supposed to feed. I don't feel motherly towards them, but at the same time...when you announced Mufasa was dead, I felt as though my heart and soul was ripped away. Like darkness was all I would ever know. I can't do this. Things have to get better. If they don't, I'm stepping down as queen. I can't do this, Ahadi."

Ahadi stared at her, shock rushing through his veins. "Why didn't you tell me all of this?"

"You're so busy! You've taken all this in and just...just ran with it. Being king, being with me, helping the new pride members, helping me with our boys. You're always here before the sun goes down, and you rarely leave before sun-high.. you're perfect. The perfectly dedicated father, king, mate...I don't deserve you. I can't do this. It is what I was trained for, to raise the next king, but I don't think I am worthy. It's too much."

"Oh, my Diamond. My sweet, beautiful, selfless Diamond. I'm scared for them too. Don't you think I'm not scared stiff about those boys of ours. We are both going to make mistakes, Uru. And we are both going to be afraid. I'll help you, you just have to tell me how. If it means taking the boys with me, I'll do so. Just tell me what I can do to help you. I know you're dealing with this. Motherhood doesn't click with every female, I promise you will find that bond you're looking for eventually. I swear it. And, you know, I never break a promise..."

His turn-a-phrase gifted him a small smile, and she sighed and nuzzled him under his chin. "I love you, and I love them. But I think I need some time. I'm not sure what, but I need something. I feel so pinned and caged, and I don't know what to do."

"I do. Rest a few more days. Then, go and visit your family on the mountain. Now that Bora and Ngoma have cubbed, they can lend a bit of milk to the boys. I'll take the boys with me on my rounds and watch out for them. Go and pamper yourself for as long as you need. I trust you to return when ready."


	3. Sole Parenting

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;"Four suns later, Uru bid goodbye to her best friend and three sons, turning only once to look back as she jogged towards her home of mountains. Ahadi felt only love in his heart as he watched her leave, praying to the great kings she would one day be back. He knew he had to have faith that she could rekindle the friendly love between them and find room in her heart for three small additions. His sons whimpered as they watched her go, still too young to know who she was but sensing she was important. Sighing, the young king grasped each prince by the scruff and headed back to his cave, where he knew Ngoma and Sarafina waited./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;"Two suns after her leave, the triplets were presented to the kingdom. Ahadi had wished to wait, but Mishiki had quietly pointed out that none knew when she would return, and if the presentation was not done soon none of the cubs would receive a royal title. They had already waited longer than normal for the sake of the three boys' health. Despairingly, Ahadi conducted the ceremony without his friend and mate, watching as each were lifted simultaneously by three mandrills to represent their equal roles in the kingdom. When the cubs grew to be adolescents, a decision would have to be made for the future kingdom, but for now each were equally princes. Heirs to the same kingdom and each with the same amount of power. As Uru was absent, Mohatu took up the place of the queen, smiling as broadly as he had done years before when his boy was born. The lionesses and other young cubs looked on with interest, but knew to make no sound. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;"After the ceremony, Mohatu approached his son and King cautiously, hesitating to say anything. "My son. Their presentation was great. Congratulations again, Ahadi." An affectionate head rub caused Ahadi to rumble out a small purr from his throat and he smiled with so much pride, it seemed as though the air itself smelled of his joy to see his three sons given to the kingdom. Mohatu allowed his son to have his moment and then spoke again, his voice still the strong baritone it had always been. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;""I have found intendeds for each of your sons, Ahadi. Do you give your permission for me to speak further?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;""You always have my permission, Father. Yes, My King, speak on."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;""I have already discussed it with the mothers so that we had no problems. Sarabi is going to be paired with Mufasa. Her strength will lend him peace in hard times, and I believe her mind is one of gentle reason and selflessness, which will blend well with his hot head and rashness."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;"Ahadi rose his eyebrows, surprise on his face. "You already know their personalities? How can this be?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;""I consulted with the great queens, son. As you have all sons, the queens of the past are whom I look to in order to find good mates. And they look into the future of the cubs, I presume. I guess I'll let you know when I get up there." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;"Ahadi flinched at the thought of the day when that would come, and Mohatu softened, nudging his son warmly. "You'll never be alone. For the kings will always be there to guide you, and so will I. We must all journey without our fathers at one point, child. My second decision concerns Nidini. He will join with Sarafina, when the time is right. He will become a strong and warm lion, one quick to defend everybody in need. She will be a quiet and meek lioness, who stays filled with compassion and stays by his side every moment…./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;""And Taka…Take will be unforgettable, and time will keep his name strong as stone. Nyasi will be a good for him as she will be just as headstrong if not more so. They will run their lives, and that of whatever cubs they have, with a strong guiding force that will leave all breathless. He will fight against demons his entire life, and it will be she, and she alone, who will be able to calm him down and keep him sane. It is in the sake of all I recommend these as mates, King Ahadi. Must we council on any of these?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;""No, Father. I trust you, and your judgment. Let it be as you say. Do I hold another ceremony?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;""Simply gather the lionesses and announce it within them, with Mishiki present. That will make it a binding agreement. You have until moon-high tomorrow to do this, since we have agreed to this. I bid you goodbye, son. I need to rest."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;"He announced it, and each parent seemed extraordinarily pleased he had agreed with Mohatu. After the announcement, he sent out a bird with the news of the ceremony, hoping it might bring Uru back. He still had not heard from her since she left, and he hoped that didn't mean she wasn't planning on coming back./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;"Seven suns passed without word from his mate, and Ahadi found himself stretched beyond anything he had ever thought possible. Every morning was the same. He would awaken Bora or Ngoma apologetically before dawn and let his boys feed, and though they both always offered to watch the boys, he continued to shake his head and took all three with him as their legs grew stronger. Mufasa's health was still troublesome, but he fed the cub as much as possible and prayed each night for his son's health. Taka and Nidini were catching up to young Sarafina and Sarabi, who were just starting to learn their legs. Nyasi-Zira and Leo often watched over all the smaller cubs, and it seemed as though young Nyasi had taken back her birth name, forsaking that ugly name she had self-inflicted. As Ahadi slowly made his rounds through his great nation on the eighth sun, listening to complaints of his subjects while trying to keep a watch on three rambunctious children, a large blue hornbill passed over and gracefully landed, curving his wing in a bow as he awaited permission to speak./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;""What can I do for you, Hornbill?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;""My name is Lengo. I hail from the kingdom of Jaribio, which is the land of your mate Uru. I bring word of her safe journey, and beg your forgiveness of my lateness. My own mate and I…our eggs hatched and I was needed. Your mate is fine, resting and at peace. She sent me to tell you that. Miss Uru also states that she does not know when she will return. Do you have a message to her?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;"Ahadi stared off into the distance, watching his three boys playing and falling over. Sighing, he glanced at the bird and shook his head. "No, only that I wish her a safe return eventually."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;"As Lengo flew off, Ahadi groaned, staring to the mountains where he knew his best friend journeyed, wondering if he had done right. Deciding he had to have her needs first, Ahadi could only sigh and pray that his love for her was enough to keep her coming back. His deep contemplation lasted a few more moments and then he turned his attention back to the boys, but his alarm rose as he realized that only two were in sight. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;""Nidini…Nidini! Nidini, where are you!?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;"His panicked roar sent his other two cubs squealing, and as he gathered them in his mouth, his eyes strained for his third baby, ears twitching as they tried to pick up on tiny footsteps. Underneath his paws, small stones rumbled and he heard the tiny critters of the ground screaming for fear of their very lives./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;""STAMPEDE! Gazelle goin' crazy!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;"Ahadi leapt upon a rock, his fear for his second born driving him to stay instead of run. And as he lifted himself higher, he felt his throat go dry as he saw the tiny tuft of light pale fur stumbling unsteadily towards a small watering hole. His worry was heightened by the stampede, which was rushing through the water and too panicked to notice the prince directly in their path. Letting out a sound half-roar, half-scream, Ahadi grasped his other boys and raced to his third boy, grabbing the cub up and trying to turn around for shelter. However, the herd of gazelle were too fast, too strong, and he got caught in the middle of the rushing herd. Bending his head down to cover his children, he flinched as sand, dirt, and water got into his eyes and nostrils. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;"He coughed, letting out a roar as the stampede continued, but this had the opposite effect and caused even more panic within the herd, and several tried to leap over him, failing because of his large form and only getting mid-way across him. They got caught on his backbone, their soft stomachs becoming another obstacle to clear the lion. Letting out cries of alarm, their hooves dug into him and he gritted his teeth as the hooked prey got free, their hooves ripping into his flesh. The herd thundered on, making clicks and calls to each other to locate their young ones. Beneath him, his cubs screamed and squeaked in terror, eyes wide as their brains tried to understand what was happening. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;"Finally, the herd began thinning and a few still ran on, one of them not even trying to avoid Ahadi. It smashed into his jaw, breaking his jaw and causing him to loose several teeth. It squealed in fear as it looked back to see what it had ran over, and saw what part of it knew was the king. The fear stayed in the forefront of the gazelle's mind, however, and it quickly got up and raced away./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;"As the gazelles stopped coming, a loud frightened voice met Ahadi's ears as the lion remained crouched and braced for any more impact./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;""Ahadi…oh, my god…..damn!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;"Ahadi opened his eyes, lifting them to see a panting Chini looking frazzled and mortified. The large grey lion shook and stopped down, hitting his stomach to look over his new king./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;""I didn't…I was only hunting, Sire! They went this way and I followed. I had no idea you were here, shit…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;""You…hunted…at the water…hole?!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;"Ahadi could only gasp out mutated words, and his pain increased with each second, however at that second fury of his father's rules being ignored overpowered his agony./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;""What's wrong with that?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;""Against…law!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;""I didn't know! How could I know? Neither you nor Mohatu told me, I didn't know I swear!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;""Lionesses hund. Did nuh think ufh it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;"Ahadi shook, carefully getting to his paws. Below, is cubs swarmed him with worried whimpers and Chini gasped as he saw Ahadi's jaw. "Damn. What do I do? I'll get help, that's what I'll…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;""Take my boys back to Pride Rock. Then, as you get there, send for Mishiki. Send a couple lionesses here so I can have someone guide me up the rock…I think I can make it otherwise."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;"It took longer than it should have, but eventually Ahadi made every slow, pain-ridden step up to his cave. There, he was greeted by his father and shaman, who stood ready with many herbs. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;""You must not talk. You could hurt your jaw further. Limit your talking. Also, your side…the gouges are deep, my king. I cleaned them to ward off infection, and Rafiki will place leaf wraps on them. We will be back every other day to change them and re-wrap your jaw. If you need me, you can send for me. These wounds, Ahadi. They will require patience and a lot of bed rest to properly heal without repercussions. Please, do as I suggest."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;""The boys…they wull be learning to speak suhn. Whut do you wan' me ta do?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;""I shall tech them, son. It would be an honor. I am finally a grandfather, but my responsibilities have lessened since giving you the throne. Allow me to be purposeful. And they can stay here while I survey the land and do border checks. I'm old, but not that old. Just rest and get better, my son. Good night."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: #fffffa;"As Mohatu left, anger coursed through Ahadi. He should have never let that lion into his pride. What would happen next, a death? Starvation? A challenger form another land? Ahadi was almost certain he had spoken to Chini of the Waterhole Act, if only to let the lionesses know that hunting at the waterhole at any time was forbidden. But maybe not. So much had been a blur the last few weeks, it was entirely possible that he had only imagined doing so. He prayed that he was right. If he was wrong, and Chini had ignored the law, Chini had committed treason today, and one of their most major laws had been broken. Ahadi sighed and turned his attention to his cubs, all of which were dead asleep a few lengths away. Smiling, he let the 'Chini situation' go, after all he could do nothing about it now. It would have to wait until he was healed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	4. Past is the Future's Destiny

"Sir, are you hunry, Sir?"

Ahadi opened his eyes, halfway through a groan before the pain hit him and caused him to keep silent. He eyed young Leo, grinning slightly at the boy with a hunk of meat in his mouth nearly as big as the cub.

"Yes, thank you, Leo. Are you liking it here?"

"Yessir. It's different than home, but I like it."

Ahadi chuckled, staying still as possible so Leo could remove his bandages. "You're very young, Leo. Yet you are very articulate. That is, your speaking ability is very good. Why is that?"

Leo scrunched up his nose, pausing for a moment and then speaking. "My daddy was always too busy being king to be my dad. He didn't come around me and Mom much, and I only remember Mom as this shadow filled with yummies. But Bora stepped in and helped, raising me as if I were hers. It was her family duty; she's my dad's sister-in-law. My aunt. She's always tried to keep me ahead of the other cubs so that I could follow after dad when it was time."

Ahadi hadn't made any family connection between the new mother and young cub, and his eyebrows rose as he contemplated how big Mufasa's family would be once he was of age to marry and settle down. Then he heard it, the slight sniffling. Flicking his eyes to the cub in front of him, his heart melted as he saw the boy with his head hanging low and tears leaking out of his eyes.

"My dear boy…come here, under my paw. It's alright. You miss your daddy terribly, I know, I know. I miss my mother. I can't imagine how it must be for you. I'll always be here for you, Leo. I will never be your father. But I will gladly lend a paw whenever needed. You are as much a part of my family as Taka, Nidini, and Mufasa. Do you hear me? I'll watch out for you as I would my own."

Leo began bawling harder, his small body shuddering under the duress of his emotional pain. Ahadi soothed him into the night, licking away his tears and whispering words of fatherly affection until the cub finally collapsed into a restless sleep from exhaustion.

Days passed, each sun the bane of Ahadi's existence as he awaited his wounds healing. He had always been a very active lion, even as a cub, and to simply lie still without even talking bothered him. Still, he got to watch his boys stutter their first words, Mufasa's being "bird", Nidini's "water" and, his favorite, Taka's. The young boy had squealed out the word during a tiny tickle fight, where both green eyed lions tussled gently. "Daddy!"

Ahadi had frozen, jerking back and staring at the orange colored cub who lay on his back with a huge grin. The cub began chanting the word over and over, earning a loud rumble of laughter from his sire. Mohatu entered quietly, waiting so his son could savor the moment. As the moment began winding down, the older lion sighed and drew his son's attention.

"Son. There is somebody who wishes to speak with you."

Ahadi glanced over to his father, noting the small timid female zebra who shifted from hoof to hoof, obviously nervous at being in the den of her king. She bleated out a shrill cry of alarm as three small boys launched themselves at her, and then she chuckled as they just barely reached her mid-calf. She tossed her mane of ebony and pearl back, enjoying the attention of the princes for a moment before settling herself.

"My Liege. I offer condolences for your health and welfare. I submit to you, oh king of the lands. And I bring a gift of knowledge."

"I beg your pardon? Knowledge? There isn't anything that goes on in this land I do not know about."

His tone caused the filly to flinch, and she shook her head, lifting her ruby eyes to her king. "Nay, I disagree. For I and my mother's herd saw a lion whom we know to be within your pride –he is called Chini- conversing with a male of the free lands. As we are prey, I suppose he thought us harmless. We overheard their conversation. He and this unnamed lion are planning on overthrowing the Pridelands while you are still in recovery! I think the other lion talked Chini into it, though, Sire. He seems…hesitant. I thought it was best you know of it."

"WHAT?!"

Ahadi lifted his head, clenching his teeth and then growling harshly. "Father, go and prepare my lionesses for a possible battle. And bring Chini to me at once! Young lass, thank you for your service. You are excused."

The she-zebra bowed her head and left, her hooves clattering noisily. Mohatu left swiftly after, nodding a quick sign of respect to his son and leaving the king and heirs alone.

Time passed, how much Ahadi did not know, but soon half of his lionesses stood before him, anger causing their furs to bristle and claws to unsheathe.

"How dare he!" "We let him in!" "Traitor!" "Danger!" "He will kill our cubs, we have to protect them!" "What of the others who were with him? Do we hold them accountable too?" "Yes, cast them all out!" "No, they're innocent, surely. Think of the children with the newcomers…"

"SILENCE!" Ahadi's roar quieted the rambling of his warriors. His jaw ached, but it had healed enough he could function well enough. "We will not do anything until he arrives and I can pass judgement, which I will do after questioning him."

"But, Ahadi! If he is a danger he must leave now!"

"No, Kusema. My father's law will stand true. I will see what he says."

"What who says?"

Every eye in the room went to Chini, who entered and looked about nervously. "Ahadi? Mohatu said you wished to see me…"

"Correct, Chini. I have heard from a source that you have been conversing with an outsider, one not of the pride. Is this true?"

"Is that a crime?" Chini sneered, looking around and tossing his mane haughtily. "Is it?"

Ahadi circled the lion, anger blazing in his emerald eyes. "It is if you and that other lion are plotting against my kingdom, yes. Care to explain?"

Chini's eyes widened and he stuttered, shaking his head and stepping back in shock. "It isn't so!"

"A young zebra felt you were cause for alarm, enough so that she alone came up to my den. That takes brains and guts, Chini. Something must be up."

"He's family. He is my daughter's mate. He is a wanderer, and I told him about what had happened to the land we came from. And he and I were plotting revenge against the usurper. I want my kingdom back, and I want to see if my daughter is still there. I alone couldn't think of turning back and going against Badabi, since we had cubs to deal with. But, now I can leave the females here. They are safe, and their children all have futures here. I only want to live where I always have."

Ahadi launched his right brow up, deciding whether to believe the lion or not. He growled and shook his head, doubt heavy in his mind. "I disbelieve this, Chini. That is a bit… _convenient_ , don't you think? How did he randomly show up, eh? Why is it now, weeks after your arrival, that he is just getting the news? And, if he is as good a soul as you would have me believe, why have you not simply introduced him to me? I would have taken his character into consideration and helped in any way I could. You should have come to me first. This with your recent abuse of the Waterhole Act, it doesn't look good for you, Chini. Nor does it encourage me to allow you to have a future here. I would advise you to tread carefully if you want to stay here…"

Ahadi turned around, aiming to go and stand beside his lionesses, but Chini's rage had peaked. "If you're going to exile me, then do so! Otherwise, do not accuse me of something you've no proof of. Everything is circumstantial, and I've done nothing!"

Angrily, the lion stormed out, muttering obscene things under his breath. Ahadi watched him go, a feeling of dread settling like a rock in the pit of his stomach. Everyone stayed in silence for a few moments and then as one, the females turned to their ruler.

"What're ya gonna do? Does he get the toss?"

"I don't know, Mvula. He seemed honest, yet when I listed why I wasn't totally buying it, he got offensive. And offense, after all, is the best defense. I say we all keep eyes on him. If anyone sees anything suspicious, then report it to me immediately."

Everyone agreed to do as he asked and dispersed, thoughts of protecting the pride and the pride's cubs deep on the minds of all.

A week later, Mufasa's health seemed to finally stabilize completely, and as the cubs were told they had to eat more, it seemed as though the trio only gained more and more strength as each were weaned from Bora and Ngoma's milk. With them, Sarafina and Sarabi were weaned as well and all the cubs began being more rambunctious as their parents were more keen to leave them in the den with a cubsitter for extended periods. After all, the cubs no longer required milk and could eat regurgitated meat. Life became a tad simpler for Ahadi and Mohatu, the latter of whom took the boys on an occasional walk through his former kingdom after borders had been checked. Each one would come back brimming with excitement, yelling out what they had learned and seen to their father, who was well on the mend.

Yet another three weeks passed without an Uru, and Ahadi was given clearance to begin his normal duties again, though he was reprimanded to keep it slow and gentle. It was on this day he decided to take his three sons and explain the circle of life to them, as in depth as he could. Gathering his sons at the break of dawn, he nosed young Leo up and lead all four boys to the summit of their home. Chuckling, he watched as the four curious youngsters took in the gorgeous landscape beneath them. As the rays of the sun slowly rose to set the valleys and gorges aflame in perfect orange light, he spoke, allowing his deep voice to seem as if it were merely background noise.

"Today is much like the morning you three were born. The day of the greatest blessings I will ever receive."

Taka turned, his green eyes sparkling in wonder and delight, and he turned to hug his father's leg. Patting the cub on the shoulder, Ahadi kept his gaze level to the lands below him and his heirs, allowing himself a moment to get his thoughts in order.

"How much has Granddad Mohatu told you of your heritage? And of traditions regarding multiple heirs?"

Mufasa hesitated and spoke, scrunching up his nose adorably. "Uhm, we gotta fight when we're older, right?"

"Correct, Mufasa. Good boy. Yes, normally, you three would enter into a battle betwixt the three of you, and the winner would be king. However, there are special circumstances to you three. You came early into this world, and Mufasa had poor health. You almost died, you were so sickly. That's why Granddad and I are so insistent you eat, little one." He gave Mufasa a pointed look and the cub grinned cheekily. He had been found to be spitting up some of his food recently, for no reason other than not wanting to eat. Ahadi rolled his eyes and continued.

"A ceremony was done to get you better. I will tell you the details when you get older, but for now know that you will not fight each other. Not when each have given so much to each other. Brothers have died from the other's claws in the Battle of Kings, boys. I will not have one of you become a murderer because tradition dictates it to be so. Thus, today, I break tradition. I have foretold this to your grandfather, and he has given his approval seal on it."

"What's gonna happen, Dad?"

Ahadi frowned as Nidini interrupted, but he overlooked it and sighed. "Today, I choose the future king. I have put a great deal of thought into what my words are, so hear me when I say I love you all equally, and until you all have your coming of age, you each have equal say in this kingdom. You do not have much power as princes, but there is no harm in stretching your boundaries." The king chuckled, leaving the four cubs confused. Leo was sitting quietly, trying to figure out why he had even been brought up here, but the three princes were paying rapt attention to their father and king.

"Mufasa, you will be king. As king, you have a great many responsibilities, and I expect you to uphold the values and traditions I will instill in you."

He had seen Taka and Nidini deflate out of the corner of his eye, and now he turned to them.

"Taka, you will lead the lion guard. It is a sacred position, one which is in charge of keeping the Pridelands' safe. You, and those you choose to accompany you, are the backbone of this land. Without you, Mufasa will be nothing. And, in addition, you will be king when Mufasa is my age. He is to yield his kingship to you in honor of your sacrifices when you were but both babes. And this will be upheld by all. You may not have cubs, Mufasa. Else, this vow will be broken. And broken vows are a dangerous thing to tamper with. The Past Kings hold them sacred above all."

Nidini had been getting angrier and angrier, and now Ahadi turned to his palest cub. "Nidini, you are a good son. A wise cub. You will serve as Mufasa's advisor. If you do not wish to uphold this, you may simply have a role as a simple pridemember."

Nidini snarled, anger rushing through his veins. "Oh, so Muf gets to be king, and Taka the Guard, and I get to tell Muf what I think while he ignores it? That isn't fair at all!"

"Hey, Dad, I get to choose my other guards at any time, right?"

Ahadi sighed as the angry cub and excited one talked over each other, and his eyes roved to his green-eyed cub first. "Yes, Taka. From now on."

"Nidini. He can be my right-paw."

Nidini's head swiveled and he stared at his brother in shock. "Huh?"

"Yeah! I choose you for my first team member. You gotta be strong. And you can help me defend Muf's kingdom. When I take over as king, you can be the new Guard. By my Prince's Oath and by mane, and blood, and flesh and paw, I swear this to thee, and to all who hear. I swear this as an unbreakable vow."

Ahadi could only stare. Whether Taka truly knew what he had just done, he couldn't tell. But his boy had just made an irreversible oath to make his brother a guard. He tried to understand this turn of events, when Leo grumbled and questioned why he had been brought there. Ahadi's eyes wandered to the fatherless cub and smiled at last, warmth in his paw as he brought the cub into a friendly hug. "Dear boy. I want you to learn alongside my boys so you can help them in difficult times. You'll be their council, the one they turn to when their own wisdoms fail them. You are also to be a border patrol, one who checks to make certain those banned from the Pridelands stay away. Do you like that?"

Leo's eyes widened and he squealed, squirming to the edge of the cliff. "Yes! Yes, I do! I accept. Can Cuzzie Sarabi help me? That'd be fun!"

"Actually, she has a different part to play in the pride. She will be Mufasa's guide when they grow older. She is his betrothed. Her position will be only slightly lesser than his. Rest assured, she will have her own fun organizing the hunting parties and leading the daily hunts. Now, all of you, what do you see out there? One day, the sun will set on my time…and will rise with you three; no, you four, as the new rulers. Each in your own way, you will help the Pridelands to grow and expand. I trust you all to keep the wellbeing of your families and pride members in the forefront of your minds. Do you all understand?"

Three voices chorused their affirmative answer, and Ahadi turned to question why Leo had said nothing, and then he looked out to where Leo's gaze was trained on. As he tried to make out what the shapes were that he was seeing, clattering hooves met his ears and he turned to see a large male zebra angrily scraping against pride rock. It whinnied, and then snorted, doing a hairpin turn as it begged Ahadi to follow him. Without a need for words, Ahadi leapt away and the four cubs followed without a word.

"STOP! What are you doing? Stay away from the former king!"

The battle cries reached Ahadi's ears long before his eyes saw the miniature war. Chini and a lion Ahadi had never seen were fighting Mohatu full force, with what had to be twenty hyenas surrounding him. Panic filled Ahadi's heart, and the Lion King jumped into the fray, ignoring the stinging of his side injury from the 'accidental' stampede.

Alongside him, zebras fought for their pride. It was well known the alliance of the zebras and giraffe herds were the ones closest to the kingdom. Bleats from the hoofed animals filled the air just as much as Ahadi's angry roars did. For a few moments, the four cubs watched in shock and horror at the scene in front of them, and then Mufasa turned to his brothers and friends, tears streaming down his face.

"Nidini! Go get Bora and the others! Hurry!"

Without a word, the cub turned tail and ran to the safety of his home. As a unit, the three cubs charged and took on a smaller hyena, their tiny teeth and claws piercing enough to be a nuisance but not a danger. As the hyena tore the three off of him, he growled and chased them. The boys looked at each other and screamed, rushing for a tree.

"GRAAAAAAWWWRR!"

Loud snarls erupted from the sky, and as the hyena went to pounce, clouds came together in a sharp burst of light. The song of the gods rang out loudly, though it sounded like bells in the wind, and a large brown lioness stood in front of the cubs, baring her teeth to the hyena. The afore mentioned hyena was not as stupid as one might think, for he had seen the lion appear out of thin air and he yelped, braking and turning tail to go across the plains. She snorted, tossing her head proudly, and then turned, making direct eye contact with Taka. Her mouth did not open, yet they all heard her voice, soft and sweet as honey.

"I am a past queen. With this mark, Taka, you are gifted a roar most powerful. Go now, protect your family. Not all are beyond help, child…"

Wind lifted her into the sky, and with that, the cubs looked over to see hyenas tearing into their father. And a great rage came upon Taka with gale-force winds, his eyes glowing an eerie, infuriated green. Behind his grassy orbs, lightning flashed and he store forward at a canter, head held high.

"I am Prince Taka. Get AWAY from him! GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Throwing his head back and planting his feet, it was as though someone else was in control of him. He let loose a roar unlike which Ahadi had ever heard, one which sent hyenas scattering. A sharp mark the color of the Savannah's brightest flame sat upon his left shoulder blade, turned so that the toes of the paw print shape were nearest his ear and the heel of the mark was near his elbow hairs. He snarled defiantly, fear well hidden behind this amazing roar from the heavens.

As the hyenas lessened and finally only a few stranglers left, the lionesses of the pride came onto the scene to see their king staring at his son in shock. As Ngoma spoke her liege's name in worry, it seemed to snap him out of his stupor and he turned to his father, who was collapsed onto the ground.

"Dad!"

A/N: At least this is nice and long. More to come. Happy New Year, everyone!


	5. Demons

Ahadi crouched by his father, tears in his eyes as he tried to waken him. However, the fallen lion stayed down, his breath coming in short, harsh gasps. The hole ripped through his mane into his neck was simply too much damage. His brown eyes reached his sons' and Mohatu smiled.

"My son, my sun is setting. My time is done. I am…blessed. Blessed to have you as my…my son. Raise your boys as I did you, and keep me in your heart for the evermore. And one day we will reunite in the night sky. I will guide you always, Ahadi. You were my promise to my kingdom, a promise to bring you up correctly in a way my mother never did. You have pleased me with your ruling and examples of fatherhood. I love you, my son. Remember who you are…"

The old lion grimaced, closing his eyes and letting his last breath out slowly. Ahadi jerked his head back in horror and screamed in anguish. He had lost his beloved father, the one lion who had never, not once, steered him wrong. As he cried over his father's body, Taka watched with wide eyes, as the lioness who had mysteriously appeared stood beside his grandfather's body. And although his father wept deeply, and the pride mourned as though nothing spiritual was occurring, the young lad saw soft blue light form a visible ring around the body of the old king. She nudged the line, it seemed, and as she continued to do so, the line rippled. Moved. And slowly, it seemed to bleed into, and at the same time, away from the carcass and form the shape of Mohatu; save for the fact the lion was translucent and his eyes glowed a sunny yellow. His mouth moved, and the whispers of wind traced into Taka's ears.

"Bahati. My Queen…."

"Mohatu. Sweet King. Come with me, journey into the starry evermore. Where no more pain is felt, where love and sun are all you experience. Your soul has been judged by those whom even I know naught of, and they have found it one of the purest. Your star shall be forever the brightest in the sky, a way for young ones to light their own path and a signal of security to all. Fade away with me now, my mate."

As their voices blended together, it seemed to Taka that he heard a thousand voices, a hundred thousand voices. All of them, laughing and singing and talking as though a party was going on. Taka blinked, nearly recoiling in shock as where he knew two dead lions had been only seconds ago, none stood. He gasped and backtracked, trying to make sense of what he had seen. However, he only succeeded in contracting stares from curious pride members. He whimpered, more from the worry that he was crazy than the death of his grandfather, but he moved forth as he and his brothers were summoned towards the dead king and distraught king. Each went up and, with tradition, bowed to their grandfather in respect and then to their father, giving him respect as a sign of his acquired kingship. Though Mohatu had stepped down, legend and tradition stated that a lion only inherited his right to a star and had respect from the great kings after his –or her- royal parent's death. In the eyes of the Spirits, Ahadi had only now earned his place among the stars and kings, though he had been king near a year now.

Not too far away, hurt too badly to run or walk away, lay two lions who moaned in agony. As Ahadi turned to them, pain made his eyes glow and he curled his lip. His lionesses followed suit and stalked to the others slowly, each hungry for revenge. Many of the lionesses had grown up in the early or middle days of Mohatu's rule, knowing him personally. Those who had not been cubs along with the old king had grown up beside Ahadi and had personally seen the king command respect from animals of all walks of life. As they surrounded the two lions, Chini's eyes widened and he lowered himself onto the ground even more than he already was.

Soft bleats caught Ahadi's ears, and he turned to see the small filly who had warned him only a month prior of Chini's impending betrayal. She lay on the ground, badly injured as what he assumed was the mother of the filly tried to urge her up. Her rump had a large bite of meat taken out of it, and Ahadi flinched as his eyes met the long, deep scratches on her forelegs.

"You. You are the one who warned me about all this."

"Yes, Sir. It was the right thing to do." The girl tried to stand, but her legs gave out as they tried to bare her weight and she whinnied for her dam. Focused on her pain, Ahadi turned to one of his pride members. "Zinthu! Get the mandrills. And take this filly to our caves. I owe her and her herd my life. She will be treated as one of our own. Have it be so!"

As mother and daughter left, Ahadi turned with even more rage towards the lion he'd allowed into his kingdom and his companion. Chini whimpered and tried to appeal to Ahadi's gentler side, as the pride formed a tight circle around the two.

"Mercy! Mercy!"

But none was given.

The following day, the next evening, the lionesses in the pride were preparing for the burial of the great king. Animals had begun to arrive, Rafiki and Mishiki were standing solemnly side by side in front of Mohatu's body, and Ahadi was inside his Throne room, trying to pull himself together. Ahadi tried to not look at his father, tried to not think of it; keeping most of his attention on his boys and Leo.

Then, a soft voice spoke up as Ahadi tried to lose himself in his own little daydream.

"Ahadi."

He gasped, snapping back to reality. His daydream moved! No, it wasn't a daydream. She was here, really truly here.

"Uru!"

She rushed forward to him, grabbing and clenching her neck around his in a tight embrace. She was soaked in sweat. "I heard, and I had to come. I had to. Wild rhinos couldn't pull me away. I'm so, so sorry, Ahadi. I really am. I abandoned you, abandoned our family. And your father…he was like a dad to me. I hope those bastards who hurt him got their just rewards and paid dearly."

Ahadi regarded her hot temper, eyebrows raised. She had never been quite this outspoken. "With their lives, my dear. With Their lives."

Her eyes blazed still, and he sighed and rubbed his nose against his. "Calm yourself, dear. My father was old, it was his time. I am hurt beyond anything I can even imagine, but he went down fighting, as we all knew he would I think."

She sighed, tears shining unshed in her eyes. "Yes, but…"

"Daddy, Mishiki says it's time to start…huh? Daddy, who's this?"

Uru whirled around to see her three boys standing there in shock. She tossed a glance to Ahadi, letting out a hearty laugh and rushing towards them, not noticing how they cowered before a lioness they didn't know. She grabbed each up, hugging and kissing each one repeatedly, joy pouring down her cheeks as she exclaimed how big they'd gotten. That was where Mufasa felt it was okay to butt in.

"But we've never seen you."

"Oh…." Her joy died then, as she shrunk back in shame. Looking to Ahadi, her mate and friend sighed and spoke, coming to stand beside his long-gone mate.

"Boys, this is your mother, Uru. When you were very small, she left to go to her homelands, having a duty to herself…"

He hesitated, unsure how to end it, when Uru stepped forth, her smile a warm yet nervous one. "A duty I should have pushed back and stayed here, but I did not. That time in my life…it was one of uncertainty. A time where the winds changed far too much for me to be able to breathe. I hope you can forgive me…all of you."

Her golden eyes searched all of them, her eyes transferring slowly to cub to cub, and at last to Ahadi. Though she had kept to their marriage vows, emotionally she had strayed far from her kingly mate. She had flirted, joked, and romantically been involved in every other way with all three of her mother's guards in all ways except for physically. At the same time, she had cried every night with the knowledge that she had three sons who were growing up without her. By the moon she watched the days come and go, knowing each one was filled with amazement for her sons while she sat at her father's kingdom, loved as the princess who had returned to her kingdom. Her parents had asked only if she was having marriage problems, and when her answer was no, Usicko and Nyota only sighed and nodded, turning away and giving her space.

Mufasa sighed and moved forward, shrugging. "I dunno what you done, but I guess it is okay…" he moved forward and gave his mother a small hug, accompanied by a head rub. Encouraged by his brother, Nidini trotted forth, kneeling and rubbing his chin against her massive paws. Going around to his mother's flanks, Nidini even went further and swatted playfully at her tail, and Uru smiled as tears threatened to spill. She looked towards Taka, her bright eyes dimming as she saw that he hung back, indecision in his eyes.

"Taka…please believe I thought of you…of you all…every day. Every night my paws ached for you. My nose tickled each time I imagined your soft fur against it in the early morning. I hurt for every night I knew you likely completed a milestone. My son, I—"

"Stop. Just stop! You… you come back in here and wanna be a part of our lives just cuzza Granddad being dead?! That's so not right! Ya didn't care bout us till now, or ya'd have been back here! What'd we do wrong? I thought our mommy didn't want us. Daddy always said it wasn't like that, but it _is_! You only cared bout yourself, an'—"

"Taka! That's ENOUGH!" Ahadi's voice vibrated off the cave walls, his eyes hard and full of sharp, breath taking anger. Clenching his jaws, he furrowed his brow and growled at his second born son. Taka recoiled, his small ears flattening against his skull, and Ahadi sighed, calming down a bit. "I don't like that kind of talk, Taka. That's disrespect. And you will not disrespect your elders. I do not care what they ever say to you, do you understand me? Never do I want to hear that kind of talk again, young lion. She does care, but your birth didn't go well. It was a hard time for the pride. You three are young, but it is time you understand certain things. Your birth wasn't long after our dry season. It was one that had been extraordinarily hard on all of us, but especially your mother. And when you three came early, it scared the kingdom. We tried to act like everything was fine, but food was still horribly short. Three princes, a blessing beyond what any of us could have imagined.

Our kingdom wildly rejoiced at news of three of royal bloodline being born, but at the same time, responses were: Three princes! How will we feed them? And then, a band of lions showed up, and I gave them shelter. Bora, Ngoma, their daughters, Leo, and Zira all put additional strain on your mother and me. And she needed time to come to terms with all the changes. I was raised to handle emotional overload, being crown prince. But your mother, while being my betrothed, was not trained for that. I recommended that she take leave of these lands until she felt ready to return. I left it up to her when –if ever- her return would be."

Taka's mouth dropped in shock. "You did?! But that…that's so wrong! That coulda left us motherless forever. What made you do something so DUMB, Dad?"

Ahadi's eyes flashed in warning, and his voice was low as he fought to not growl openly at his offspring. "It's called love, son. That's what love is. I could have ordered her to stay and be miserable and perhaps grow to hate us all, to see us as something holding her back. Instead, I gave her freedom. A freedom I know she deserved and needed. I loved her enough –trusted her enough- to believe I would see her again, even if it was only in the stars."

"Not that I was ever trapped here." Uru injected, her gold eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "I was happy here, and grateful to have borne such lovely sons. But I felt as though I couldn't breathe. I don't know how else to explain it. Taka, I am sorry my actions hurt you. I intended to stay only a week, but that turned into two weeks, and then another and by the time Lengo brought news of Mohatu's death, I knew I had been gone far, far too long. I don't know what else to say, Taka, except I will never leave you again. I mean it, son. All of you. I'll never leave you again. No matter what."

Taka was crying, his mind trying to wrap around everything. "No matter what?"

Uru smiled, dipping her head with a warm smile. "No matter what."

"Pr…Promise?"

Uru laughed softly, thinking how simple life would be if politics worked as cubs' minds did. A simple promise was binding.

"Yes. _Promise_."

Taka glanced up then, finally accepting that at least she wouldn't miss more of his life, and ran to her, crashing into his mother and wrapping his legs around her forepaw. With her other forepaw, she sat on her haunches and rubbed his back, soothing him as his tears continued to flow.

"There, there. My baby boy. It is alright. I swear, I'll never, ever leave you again. Oh, I'm so sorry."

Loud coughing interrupted the moment, and Ahadi glanced over his shoulder to see Mishiki standing there, looking slightly annoyed.

"My Liege, everyone is waiting. We must hold the Ascending now, before the sky gets any darker."

The Ascending. A ritual old as time itself, one that referred to a king taking his final spot, the spot in the sky to show what good deeds he had done so he could get his star. It was a service filled with love and care, where anything ever done by the lion was laid out and celebrated. As the starry sky would begin to light up, the shaman would dedicate the old king's body to the earth and all the creatures among earth. As the stars would light up the sky, nobody ever knew what really happened except for the shaman. I was something they kept tight-lipped about, but what the average animal understood was the stars took up the body as a sacrifice to create the star.

Sot chanting began as the royal family came down out of the cave, the three boys in front of their parents as the slow decline was made. As the hours-long ceremony passed, Taka kept his eyes on the things he knew only he could see, the spirits which flew around him and his family. Somehow, he knew this was best not mentioned, and as the images began to scare him, he looked down at the ground until his father bided him to say one last goodbye to the old king before he Ascended to the Starry Night.

Taka's eyes opened. Big Mistake.

For all around him, spirits watched. They glowed brightly as the spirit of Mohatu and Bahati both stood off to the side, watching his own funeral of sorts. Spirits of all animals, from the antelopes to the zebras to even small ants, all of them surrounded the lions of the pride. Shrieking, Taka drew backwards with a wail in his voice, and terror alight in his eyes.

"I can't, oh I can't! Don't you see them, don't you all? They…they're everywhere! All around us. I don't…I can't… I….ohhhhhhh!"

His wail grew louder, and Ahadi was unsure what to make of it. His son was clearly witnessing something he could not see, and judging the way his son's ears twitched, hearing something no other could hear.

"Get em off, get 'em offa me!"

Taka began to spin, screaming wildly as, within his eyes, the spirits chanted loudly and called to him from a world he knew must exist. Large lions outlined in red materialized, with teeth bared and poised for the kill. Roars echoed in the cub's mind, and loud chants from various other animals rang loudly in his head. Fighting off demons none but he could see, Taka at last paused as he bumped into Mohatu's body. Screeching even louder than before, his green eyes widened even more and he turned in tears, racing away as demons followed him still.

"Taka! TAKA, wait! Son!"

Ahadi's voice carried over the Pridelands, but Taka didn't stop. He kept running, running, running. Finally, he tripped as night completely fell, going head over paws into a small ditch and hitting his head on a rock. The sounds and sights went dark as he lost conscious and surrendered to the darkness of death.


End file.
